Destiny
by The Princess SeLene
Summary: Un mundo actual, un Tama confundido, una Miaka decidida...una historia de amor que no encontrará el final, al final del día.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos… bien antes de que cuestionen acerca de por qué no he actualizado, (yo se que hace siglos de mi última actualización) pues les diré la verdad, estoy algo atorada en cuanto a lo de inspiración para mis fanfics…. Para serles honesta estoy atoradísima! ., además que a punto ya de terminar mi carrera, lo que por si fuera posible, complica más la situación de la inspiración para fanfics, y otro asuntos pendientes. Pero bueno y entonces se preguntarán…¿Cómo es que estando atoradísima viene con otro fanfic? También les explico…Esta Historia es para una amiga Daianapotter… hace mucho tiempo (Más o menos hace un poco menos de tres años) me ayudó un buen con un proyecto en la Universidad, yo soy Ing. Biotecnóloga y en una clase estábamos preparando la mercadotecnia de un producto…Así que ella como buena estudiante de esa materia me ofreció su ayuda y yo a cambio le prometí un fanfic de Tama y Miaka, para ser exactos un One-shot lemmon…y bien, ya sabes una empieza con una idea en mente, pero luego estas escuchando canciones de cierto grupo conocido mexicano, y pues el One-shot terminó siendo un fic corto de cinco capis. Espero que les guste =)**_

_**Y pues esto va para ti Daiana! Muchas gracias por la espera y paciencia, deberían hacerte un monumento mujer lo juro!**_

_**The PrinCEss Selene ***_

_**Nota: Espero próximamente actualizar un poquitín mis historias, no prometo nada, pero este 2011 estará lleno de sorpresas :D.**_

_Disclamier_

_Los personajes pertenecen a su autora, la magnífica Yuu Watase!. Aquí una servidora solo deja volar un poco la imaginación, porque le gusta bastante jajajaja. La historia obviamente me pertenece. Saludos!_

_**Destiny**_

_*~Realmente no importan si ha sido poco el tiempo, ese que hemos compartido…incluso así, le agradezco infinitamente a Dios (cualquiera que éste sea) por haberte conocido.*~_

_The PrinCEss Selene…_

_I_

Habían pasado algunas horas desde el alba, volvió la mirada a su lado, enfocando sus azules ojos en su dulce acompañante, que en ese momento se encontraba durmiendo apaciblemente. Miaka respiraba acompasadamente, mientras la brisa marina se colaba por el balcón entre abierto de la habitación meciendo sus cabellos suavemente.

Entonces él se dedicaba a observarla fijamente. La línea de su cuello, las curvas de su cuerpo cubiertas por la traslúcida sábana blanca que había elegido premeditadamente para momentos como aquél. Una sonrisita se dibujó rápidamente en sus labios, mientras retiraba algunos mechones que parecía querer perturbar el descanso de su amada. Dio un ligero suspiro, cuanto le había hecho falta verla así, sin ninguna clase de velo que los separara, que la ocultara de su mirada. Qué mejor forma de mirarla entonces, que la misma desnudez del cuerpo, donde como siempre alcanzaba a ver los resquicios de su alma, que todos los días veía nítidamente a través de la mirada siempre sincera de Miaka, que había robado su corazón desde el primer momento en que sus ojos se posaron en los suyos, hacía ya ocho años.

Detrás de ese momento de tranquilidad habían pasado miles de pruebas, aquellas impuestas por otros, como los de las razones sociales (después de todo el tenía todo lo que un joven inglés podría desear (título nobiliario, era apuesto y una decente fortuna), mientras que ella aunque de clase acomodada, era más bien hija de padres accionistas y sin ningún reconocimiento social), e incluso el hecho de tener una diferencia de edad un tanto pronunciada. Él era nueve años mayor que ella, y no estaba del todo bien visto eso para algunos, sobre todo aquellos conservadores de la familia Yuuki.

Estaban en pleno siglo XIX, en la aurora del nuevo siglo, un año lleno de cambios y revoluciones, pero seguían teniendo tantos y tantos paradigmas arcaicos de épocas feudales en su país, que no se veía el momento de un cambio realmente radical; por lo que su amor se tambaleaba de miedo a cada momento bajo los preceptos de la vieja y aceptable sociedad de la época.

Él contaba ya con 28 años, y ella apenas rozaba los 20. Sin embargo, siempre congeniaban en lo importante, las pequeñas diferencias entre ellos habían enriquecido tanto su relación, que la mayoría de sus amigos, aunque dudaban de la seriedad de la misma, apoyaban su aparente solidez.

Sus amigos más íntimos, sin embargo, no estaban tan seguros de su relación, la culpa obviamente era suya. Después de todo él era el que había roto tantos corazones antes, él era el tachado de infiel. Era él quien tenía tanto éxito con las "malas mujeres" como decía su buena amiga Yui. En este aspecto, Miaka era todo lo opuesto que él. Nunca había conocido a una mujer tan maravillosa, tan fiel, tan sincera que le arrebataba el aliento con una simple frase. Sus relaciones habían sido apasionadas sí, pero jamás habían terminado como una "mala mujer". Todo lo contrario, era ella la que terminaba recogiendo los restos de su corazón debido a algún desengaño por parte de sus parejas. Era precisamente eso lo que lo mantenía siempre preocupado.

Él no quería ser como ellos. Sin embargo, nunca había podido ocultar del todo ante ella esa inseguridad. Ella intuía siempre su temor, y cuando la situación se propiciaba para ser igual que antes, él buscaba siempre formas para evitar que el corazón de su amada Miaka fuese lastimado una vez más, debido a su estupidez. Que según Tatsuki (otro muy buen amigo suyo), le destilaba por todos los poros de la piel.

Y es que había que admitirlo, él realmente era bueno en _**engañar y hacer sufrir y hacer llorar a quien más quería**__. _Esto a veces lo ponía pensativo, ¿Qué ocurriría si ella quisiera algo más seguro, más tranquilo para su alma?

¿Era acaso él lo más adecuado para ella? La miró fijamente. Ella tan honesta…tan hermosa, tan impulsiva y realmente auténtica.** ¿Qué es lo que él le podía ofrecer?**

_~Aléjate de mí y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta._

_Tu cielo se hace gris, yo ya camino bajo la tormenta._

_Aléjate de mí escapa que ya no debo verte._

_Y es que aunque te pida que te vayas no quiero perderte.~_

Y ahí estaba aunque no podía ofrecer nada, ella seguía con él. Ya habían tenido problemas por las compañeras del trabajo de él. Después de todo su trabajo requería además (como si no fuera suficiente con el hecho de supuestamente "tenerlo todo") ir a eventos que nada que ver tenían con su espíritu aventurero que solo con ella salía a flote.

_~La luz ya no alcanza,_

_No quieras caminar sobre el dolor, descalza_

_Un ángel te cuida,_

_Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarte la salida~_

Finalmente, solo con Miaka él había conseguido sincerarse con el mundo, consigo mismo. Dejar atrás todos los esquemas a los que había estado siempre impuesto, todas aquellas absurdas y vacías etiquetas que le habían enseñado desde el principio, pero que el encontraba sin sentido en absoluto.

Miaka se removió en el lecho, inquieta. Algo seguramente estaba inquietando su tranquilo sueño, pensó el ojiazul. Le acarició la espalda desnuda con cierta timidez, ya pasaban de las 10 de la mañana. Había pasado las horas cavilando sobre su absurda situación sentimental. ¿La heriría más dejándola ir?, ¿Qué era lo mejor para los dos?

_~Y aléjate de mi amor,_

_Yo sé que aun estas a tiempo_

_No soy quien en verdad parezco y perdón no soy quien crees_

_**Yo no caí del cielo~**_

-Buenos días Tama- dijo ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos, una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en sus tersos labios. Cómo amaba esos labios de ella. Tenía que hacer algo pronto o moriría de ansiedad sin abrazarla en su pecho.

-Buenos días dormilona- le dijo burlón. Hacía ya tiempo que no usaba el tono de burla con ella, mientras la besaba castamente en los labios. Aún no se sentía muy seguro, pero quizá si lo decía lo suficientemente convencido de sí mismo (aunque no lo estaba en absoluto) aquello podía terminar bien al menos de una forma menos dolorosa para ella. Miaka lo miró extrañada, seguramente sentía el humor tan extraño que había estado acosándolo todo el rato. – Creo que es hora de que te vayas corazón, tengo una junta importante con accionistas en unas horas.- Aquella expresión en el rosto de la chica le indicó que estaba alcanzando su meta: ella ciertamente estaba desconcertada.

-Tama…-susurró ella, mientras él le daba la espalda haciendo ademán de comenzar a arreglarse para seguir su rutina diaria (esa que sin que lo admitiera realmente odiaba bastante).- ¿Ocurre algo?- Él tomó aire, respirando silenciosamente para que ella no lo notara. Tenía que ser fuerte.

- ¿Por qué habría que pasar algo?, todo está bien Miaka, no te hagas ideas tontas en esa cabecita tuya- le dijo sonriendo dándole un golpecito en la cabeza mientras se vestía rápidamente. ¿Se iba a atrever a hacer semejante cosa?- Creo que debes estar algo aburrida con todo esto ¿no?, después de todo, yo no puedo ser tan divertido como Tashi, tu amigo de la universidad ¿no?- Miaka hizo un notorio mohín, seguro ella ya notaba que algo no estaba bien en todo aquello. _Tranquilo Tama, todo estará bien, lo has hecho miles de veces, no tiene porque ser distinto ahora, _se anotó mentalmente.

-¡Tamahome!- le gritó ella, hacia donde él se encontraba a mitad de la pieza- ¡¿Podrías decirme que diablos te está pasando?, no me vengas con que no me haga ideas, estás realmente extraño esta mañana.- dijo cruzada de brazos, ahora ya no molesta, se había vuelto realmente una furia. ¡Demonios, se volvía increíblemente sexy de esa forma! Tenía que controlarse.

-Nada cariño, es solo que ya me cansé- suspiré con ese tono asqueado de cuando en el pasado terminaba con alguien solo por ir en búsqueda de otra nueva aventura, una nueva cacería, sabía perfectamente que la iba a herir de una forma u de otra, pero esto, a mi ver era mejor que estar fastidiándole la vida, cuando me pidiera ser algo más formal entre los dos, o peor aún, cuando por algún estúpido desliz de mi parte, todo se fuera a borda; me senté en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda, no quería ver su expresión en ese momento, escuchaba los sollozos que se escapaban de la prisión de sus ojos, aunque ella- estaba seguro- las estuviese deteniendo, hubiera sido demasiado para mí, me habría arrojado justo a su costado y la hubiera consolado sin dar paso a ninguna duda. Pero en este momento lo mejor para mí era precisamente esa duda. Eso era lo mejor para mí.- Creo que sabes a que me refiero, nena.- Sabía que odiaba ese sobrenombre…que era seguro había usado tantas y tantas veces tiempo atrás con muchas otras y que había prometido nunca usar con ella.

Sentí como bruscamente la cama perdió su peso, su calor, ella estaba a punto de irse para siempre de mi vida…estaba seguro. Todo habría sido culpa mía, por esa maldita inseguridad, ese temor de no ser perfecto, como ella. ¡Qué fácil hubiese sido seguir con la mentira, con el engaño, con el ensueño de un amor perpetuo que probablemente, nunca le podría obsequiar! Mi mirada perdida en el balcón, en aquél cielo azul que poco sabía del momento tan caótico y desesperante que vivía: el apocalipsis del único amor verdadero que había sentido. -Es mejor ahora que más tarde…solo yo lloraré…solo yo -trato de convencerme, inútilmente ya que sé que no será así.

_~Aléjate de mí pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco_

_Quisiera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto.~_

Sentí como volvía a la cama…la había escuchado suspirar, moverse de un lado a otro de la habitación, sentí su furia, su tristeza, todas y cada una de las transiciones de ese momento. Un total eclipse de nuestro amor… se acercaba a mí por la espalda, seguro me dará un buen golpe, pensé divertido –después de todo me lo merezco, sin ninguna duda- Pero todo lo que sentí fueron sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, la desnudez y calidez de su cuerpo, su respiración nerviosa alterada a un lado de mí… sabía que si me volvía, no iba a dejarla ir, así que no me atreví a verla.

-¿Estás seguro que ya te has cansado de mí?- Me dijo seductora en el oído, podía intuir esa nota de súplica en el fondo de su voz. Me estaba retando como siempre a que tomara la decisión súbita, la que marcaría mi camino y su camino, a partir de ese momento.- Me quedaré un poco más. –dijo decidida… no me iba a abandonar tan fácilmente. ¿O tal vez si?- Dudo que tengas tanta prisa por irte, después de todo podemos decir que es nuestra despedida ¿no crees?- ahora sí, me había convertido en el monstruo que no quería ser…ella, con esa actitud, totalmente decidida, consciente de lo que pedía y de lo que ella quería a cambio de irse para siempre de mi vida… de dejarme en paz…solo un poco más de tiempo juntos. Solo eso. Tome aire, en un desesperado intento por retomar el control sobre mí mismo. Solo un poco más…solo un poco más y todo habrá terminado, me dije decidido.

Me volví a mirarla, tenía los ojos humedecidos por el llanto. La había hecho llorar después de todo, estaba seguro que ella todavía sospechaba. Me miró fijamente un segundo. Noté como se daba cuenta que mi actitud, demostraba ser sincera, vi romperse frente a mí la confianza que durante tanto tiempo había depositado en mí, yo mismo me perdí en ese momento de pérdida. Adiós para siempre querida mía, Adiós.

-Como prefieras-le dije, lo más frío que pude, pero sintiendo la urgencia de retirar las lágrimas que salían de sus cristalinos ojos con mis labios…-después de todo aún me queda algo de tiempo libre- le mentía nuevamente, hacía horas que había cancelado todas mis citas de ese día, que tenía pensado pedirle que pasara el resto de su vida conmigo al llegar el ocaso. En medio de todas las absurdas reservaciones que había hecho para ese momento crucial, pero que el miedo me impedía dar otro paso más, la cobardía, el temor de hacer más adelante lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Dejarla sola, nuevamente. Ella se acercó a mí, cada vez más y nos fundimos en un beso lleno de urgencia, de desesperación, que marcaba el final de algo maravilloso para mí, y la salvación de un camino lleno de tormento para ella.

_~Si aun no me lo crees amor,_

_Y quieres tu correr el riesgo_

_Verás que soy realmente bueno en engañar y hacer sufrir_

_A quién mas quiero...a quién más quiero...~_

Afuera, las gaviotas surcaban el azul horizonte, seguramente ajenas de la tragedia que en las cuatro paredes de un blanco cristal, tenía lugar.

Ya nada volvería a ser como antes….jamás

Notas de la autora:

Bien, primero, no me quieran matar, fue lo que salió en un momento de canciones Camila, jajajaja. No me culpen a mí, ni al grupo Camila, momento de debilidad de inspiración. Ya saben que los comment y las sugerencias, sin cartas explosivas y amenazas de muerte son muy bien recibidas. Y no se preocupen, no tardaré en subir la segunda parte.

_The PrinCEss Selene…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola de nueva cuenta a todos, okey, a todos los que quieren matarme por el final de la primera parte, no los culpo, soy consciente que éste final es totalmente fuera del carácter, hasta ahorita. Pero digamos que es lo que salió de un día de desesperación –tanto por las situaciones que vivía como por la presión de mi querida amiga, a la que he tenido literalmente años esperando una actualización-, ahora, una disculpa nuevamente por la tardanza, como siempre y para no perder costumbre se están haciendo ajustes en mi vida, que gracias a Dios, nunca para de estar en movimiento, pero como me comprometí a sacar este año este fic, pues aquí estamos con la segunda parte, de las cinco que serán... y que espero terminar antes de la que termine el año como mínimo jajajaja! Si es que le meto más voluntad, y como todo lo demás vuelvo a subirlo a ésta página.**_

_**Les advierto, no esperen mucho de ésta historia, digamos que andamos algo oxidados en estos temas…jajaja. ¡Pero le ponemos mucho entusiasmo! -De algo debe contar-, Gracias nuevamente a los que se toman un momento de su tiempo para visitar las historias de ésta humilde escritora, que comparte sus momentos de delirio e inspiración gustosa con ustedes.**_

_**The PrinCEss Selene ***_

_**Nota: Y si, habrá actualización en mi otra historia espero que antes de que se acabe El año –les confieso que la tengo terminada, pero algunos capis faltan de escribirlos y sacarlos de mi mente jajajaja =). Ah y por cierto, he aquí mi terrible intento como escritora de Lemons espero ustedes disculpen los horrores. Daiana, servida usted!**_

_Disclamier_

_Los personajes pertenecen a su autora, la grandiosa e inigualable Yuu Watase!. Aquí una servidora solo disfruta de dejar volar un poco la imaginación y liar a los personajes con cientos de sentimientos encontrados. La historia obviamente me pertenece, y la letra de las canciones pertenecen al maravilloso grupo CAMILA!._

_**Destiny**_

_*~Realmente no importan si ha sido poco el tiempo, ese que hemos compartido…incluso así, le agradezco infinitamente a Dios (cualquiera que éste sea) por haberte conocido.*~_

_The PrinCEss Selene…_

_II_

...Ella se acercó a mí, cada vez más y nos fundimos en un beso lleno de urgencia, de desesperación, que marcaba el final de algo maravilloso para mí, y la salvación de un camino lleno de tormento para ella. Aunque en el fondo solamente yo estaba totalmente seguro de que significaría para ambos esta despedida; esa ruptura de una quizá no tan sórdida relación, después de todo se estaba resquebrajando con una tan simple y llana mentira, que se perdía con cada caricia que avivaba el fuego de su alma…aquél que aunque quisiera no podría apagar nunca con ninguna otra.

Muy en el fondo, sentía que no iba a ser capaz de demostrar una frialdad que no sentía en ese momento, una expresión más de aquél sentimiento de "aquí no pasa nada" cuando la sangre me hervía por dentro. ¿Cómo conseguir ser fuerte, para seguir adelante con una farsa, de la cual sería víctima y sin dudas victimario? ¿Cómo hacerlo, si, innegablemente, su propio cuerpo, cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas que le componían tomaban de nuevo vida cuando ella parecía querer fundirse con su alma, a través del roce de las pieles?

Tendría que estar loco… o simplemente ser el maestro en la mentira, por permitir tal blasfemia. Pero vaya, después de todo, quizá era un poco más de ambos de lo que el mismo se imaginaba. Después de todo, él era Tamahome… aquel que había partido tantos corazones como cartas después de una aplastante victoria en los juegos de apuestas. Ese era su verdadero ser, aunque ella le tratara de demostrar siempre lo contrario…. Ese era él. Capaz de demostrar más frialdad que el mismo Ártico, cuando por dentro, sucumbía a un fuego tan intenso como el de los mismos avernos.

Mientras tanto, ella dedico otro momento para recuperar el aliento. Rozó las líneas de su rostro delicadamente con sus manos, mientras notaba el rubor que había aparecido en sus mejillas, haciéndola ver tan adorable como la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, algo se agitó en mi pecho en ese momento, ¡Maldición!. ¡Estupendo!, ahora sí, definitivamente, cualquier intento por aparentar el fuego de pasión que le consumía sería un terrible fracaso. Se dejó arrastrar a lo inevitable, abandonó por completo la cordura….y la besó con fuerza, demandante, agresivo, como naufrago que se aferra con terrible desesperación a la orilla. Y la orilla de su cordura, en ese momento solo era ella; sus labios, y las bien definidas curvas de su cuerpo.

_*~Bésame… a destiempo, sin quedar y en silencio_

_Bésame…frena el tiempo, haz crecer lo que siento.~_

Miaka se sintió desorientada de momento ¿Qué era lo que Tama estaba realmente pensando? ¿Qué era lo que pretendía? Inicialmente demostrando esa actitud tan fría, que solo confirmaba sus terribles palabras –que no es que fuera algo realmente sorpresivo para ella- quizá su falta de seguridad en sí misma, pero de cualquier forma la contradicción la hizo temblar un poco. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan sincero –al menos con ella- le gritara que ya no deseaba continuar a su lado durante los años venideros, cuando se comportaba de esa forma tan demandante…tan exigente, bebiendo cada uno de sus suspiros?

Sintió las manos de él surcar caminos de fuego en su espalda, abrazándola como si su vida dependiera de ello. No supo cómo reaccionar, si se dejaba ir como siempre, el ya no la recordaría más que como aquella débil mujer que dejó por otras, por tener más experiencias y pasión, con otras nuevas mujeres, - se reprochó-.

Esa no era ella. La Miaka que siempre había sido enérgica, voraz. Ese era su verdadero ser, tenía que reincorporarse a lo que le estaba pasando con él. Tamahome desearía, después de ésta noche nunca haberla abandonado. No haber dejado pasar ni un día lejos de su compañía. La añoraría y ese sería el justo castigo a su terco capricho de vivir lejos de ella.

Se reincorporó y se colocó sobre él , comenzando ella a marcar el ritmo del vaivén de los cuerpos, que se rozaban en búsqueda de la máxima dicha; convertirse en uno solo.

Se aferró a su cuello decidida, depositando detrás de su oreja, mientras él se petrificaba ante esa re-inventada mujer que se mostraba en el lecho que habían compartido infinidad de veces, donde creía conocerla a fondo.

Comenzó a besarla con mayor urgencia. Como poseído.

_*~Bésame como si el mundo se acabara después_

_Bésame y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés_

_Bésame sin razón, porque quiere el corazón Bésame.~_

Sus manos delinearon aquellas torneadas piernas que tantas veces había admirado en el silencio en aquellas frívolas reuniones de sociedad, a las que estaba obligado a asistir.

Siempre la única que la había atado a ese desperdicio de tiempo, que eran dichas reuniones, había sido ella, su belleza, su ingenio, aquella mirada llena de una total y ciega determinación que jamás había cambiado por el paso de los años, pero que hoy mostraba el semblante más triste que jamás le había visto.

Tamahome se fundió en su mirada. ¿Era quizá odio lo que se reflejaba en ella? ¿O solo era un enorme disgusto? Se molestó internamente, desesperado no era ni odio, ni disgusto. Era decepción. La sombra que empañaba la ahora triste mirada de la chica. Ella no lo odiaba y se lo demostraba en cada tic tac del reloj, en cada roce que le obsequiaba. Se odió profundamente. Ahí estaba haciéndole creer que no era nada, cuando ella era todo. _**Su TODO.**_

Detuvo el movimiento de caricias y el roce de sus sexos con un suspiro. Ella se merecía algo mejor que él, algo mejor que le "demostrara" que podía ser apasionado, diferente. Ella era la joya y merecía ser tratada como tal, con respeto, delicadamente. La acunó entre sus fuertes brazos, mientras Miaka notaba una mirada dulcificaba que iluminaba el rostro de su Tama, porque justo en ese momento, ese hombre abrazándola era su Tama.

Comenzó a acariciar de nueva cuenta aquellas piernas tan suaves dándose tiempo, dejándole saber a través de sus caricias que era valiosa, hermosa, admirable. Y que merecía lo mejor.

Pero lo mejor, no era él.

Miaka notó la diferencia entre el Tama frío que destilaba uego y este que la amaba planamente. Lo detuvo, tomó aquél rostro que conocía como a sí misma entre sus manos. Quitó entonces algunas hebras de cabello azabache que bloqueaban su visión. Estaba desesperada, por comprender que le pasaba al amor de su vida. Porque en definitiva él, ese hombre de ahí que la abrazaba con ternura era el amor de su existencia misma.

Tama tomó ambas manos entre las suyas y las besó, lanzando corrientes eléctricas a través de la piel de ella, con aquél sutil toque. Miaka besó con ternura la cabeza de él. No sabía que le estaba pasando, pero aún lo amaba con su corazón, con su alma misma. Tendría que entenderlo, aunque no sabía cómo hacerlo y a pesar de, que ella misma intuyera que ésa decisión, terminaría por hacerle mucho daño.

Se fundieron entones en un tierno beso, donde el espacio-tiempo perdió todo significado. Cuando notaron que estaban tan conectados, ya habían perdido noción de donde terminaba la piel de uno y comenzaba la del otro.

No había secreto oculto bajo el sol, sin lugar a dudas se pertenecían. Y aquella certeza, que a pesar de todo estaban hechos tal para cual, no hacía más que reforzar esa melancolía que se colaba en sus cuerpos por aquella inminente despedida.

Porque se estaban despidiendo.

Y ésa sería la última vez que estarían juntos de aquella forma, entregándose más que en cuerpo, en cada simple roce…el alma.

Miaka sintió como las caricias fueron re-encendiendo su ahora adormilado cuerpo. Se dio cuenta que su mente pronto se pondría en blanco y solo sería su instinto el que prevaleciera. Aquel que le permitiría sentir aquellas fuertes y nobles manos, bajar por sus caderas, rodear su cintura y subir de nueva cuenta sintiéndola en cada momento.

Ella ya no iba a pensar, aunque lo mejor era continuar haciéndolo para no perder la noción de lo que en verdad estaba pasando. Aunque él la tratara gentilmente, le estaba diciendo adiós. Quizá para toda la vida.

Una vez más se aferró enérgica a su espalda tratando de quedarse ahí y no perderse en el mar de sensaciones que la inundaban en este encuentro con su otra mitad.

Vio a Tamahome sonreír lánguidamente, con un dejo de tristeza en su mirada. Antes de sentir de nuevo los labios de él sobre los suyos con un rastro de desesperación que ella sentía innecesaria. Después de todo, él mismo lo había decidido.

Se abrazaron con fuerza, mientras ella lo sentía rozar su pecho con ternura cual si fuera el más importante de los tesoros.

_*~Siénteme en el viento,_

_Mientras yo muero lento._

_Bésame sin motivo, y esta vez siempre contigo.~_

Ambos retomaron el ritmo del movimiento de las manos y los roces. Ya no había tiempo que realmente importara. Estaban juntos, haciendo aquella milenaria danza de amor, que se había repetido desde el inicio mismo de los tiempos. Se estaban dando y arrebatando todo en cada caricia, cada suspiro. Dejando en el otro un poco de su existencia.

Miaka sintió una emoción desbordante cuando, detrás de la delicada barrera que marcaban aquellas trémulas sábanas sintió el sexo encendido de él buscarla. Un escalofrío de placer, reemplazó aquellas incansables dudas que deseaban deshacer la magia de ese momento. Él estaba ahí después de todo cualquier cosa que ocurriera después, no importaba…tenía que vivir el hoy. No un mañana anticipado.

Se aferró a su espalda, nuevamente…no podría librarse de la necesidad de sentirlo más cerca. Un momento sin aliento cuando Tama entró por completo en ella, uniéndolos como cada noche de amor que habían compartido en estos años. Como nunca pensó que iba a dejar de ser.

_Como quería que fuera eternamente. Aunque la vida no les alcanzara para ello._

Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos entrecerrados, las mejillas encendidas, un semblante triste. Lo amaba. Por ello todo lo que le pidiera…todo lo que necesitara se lo daría. Porque no existía algo como un _mañana._ Y mucho menos para una pareja como ellos.

Sintió unos labios besando sus mejillas con lentitud…secando aquellas lágrimas que él mismo Tamahome sabía que había provocado. No la quería dejar ir. Pero era mejor así, que traicionar su confianza de la manera que él sabía hacer.

Un último beso se plasmó entre aquellos ya cansados labios. Antes que ella en éxtasis cayera rendida.

_*~Bésame como si el mundo se acabara después_

_Bésame y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés_

_Bésame, sin razón, porque quiere el corazón…Bésame.~_

Un llanto imperceptible cayó de los ojos aún abiertos de él. Se sentía cansado. Pero había una farsa que vivir ante el mundo. Ocultándose a sí mismo, y dejando que todo el mundo creyera que había hecho, solo aquello que podría hacer.

Romper el corazón de la única mujer que había amado. Acarició el cabello de su niña adormilada. Le besó en la frente. Un beso húmedo con sabor a mar. Quizá fuera por las lágrimas. Ella entreabrió los ojos. Un "gracias" mudo se marcó en su encendida tez. Un "lo siento", articuló el joven en un intento por deshacer lo dicho. Pero ella no lo notó, ya no estaba con él. Probablemente estaría soñando que todo aquello no había ocurrido. Aunque en realidad, al despertar comenzara la verdadera pesadilla.

Tama se levantó y se metió al baño. Tenía que calmarse, ser fuerte y desempeñar su papel. El martirio apenas comenzaba.

Notas de la autora:

¡Ok! No me miren así, yo sé que dije que la cosa no iba a estar tan mal. Pero bueno, el asunto es que la historia va más o menos así. Prometo subir lo que tengo terminado la próxima semana el domingo. Pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para transcribir compréndanme y disculpen mi lastimoso intento de lemmon. Daiana, servida. –no tengo vergüenza, lo sé. Pero algo es algo saben que los comment y las sugerencias, sin cartas explosivas y amenazas de muerte son muy bien recibidas. Y no se preocupen, no tardaré en subir la segunda parte.

_The PrinCEss Selene…_


End file.
